


Kylo Ren is A F*cking C*nt

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Light Smut, Manipulative Kylo, Toxic Relationship, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: I think the title says it all





	Kylo Ren is A F*cking C*nt

**Author's Note:**

> Dude… I don’t even know what happened here.

You still remember how it all started. Little pieces of memories now lie scattered in your consciousness. You’re not sure if they’ll stop you or keeping you going when the time of what you’re going to do comes.

Tons of rumors spread through all the workers of the famous Star Killer base, well, all the surviving workers to its destruction. There wasn’t much to save except for a handful of lives that immediately were put to work in the ship the Supremacy.

The almighty Kylo Ren was defeated by an anonymous girl. She almost killed him and managed to escape with the traitor of FN -2187. Human Resources will be very busy the next months.

* * *

 

“Hey” Kylo enters at your shared quarters. They are more his than yours but whatever, you’re the one sleeping in bed next to him.

“Hi” you say cautious, not wanting to make him mad. Your poor Kylo has been under a lot of stress now that he’s the Supreme Leader.

“I’m gonna take a shower” he says and before you can express the idea that popped in your mind Kylo guesses it “No, you can’t come with me. I want to be alone”. Damn the Force.

“I can make you dinner …” you suggest timidly. You just want him to feel good.

“I already ate” he answers walking to the bathroom and closing the door quickly, using it as a barrier between you and him.

* * *

 

You were assigned to deliver important documents to Kylo Ren in his quarters while he was recovering. The First Order never stops working and while Kylo was conscious his obligation was also that one.

“You feel sorry for me” Kylo’s eyes are still on the document he’s reading but he’s talking to you.

“Sir, I d-don’t know what …” you’re not sorry for him, you were just thinking how you could make him feel better.

“Silence!” he shouts as he stands up and hovers you. “Silly girl” he has read your thoughts. There’s nothing coming from you but silence. “Run” he says. He’s playing with you.You know it but you run. Or at least you try to walk as fast as you can so no one, specially him can see your tears bursting out of your eyes. You are a silly girl.

The next couple weeks you return to his quarters to keep delivering his work, you came up with the strategy to not look at him and think about banal things. Apparently it worked because he didn’t say anything or look at you with that condescending look.

* * *

 

You take a photo of Kylo and you that’s near the bed, you had to insist so much so he agreed to take it with you. In exchange you promised not to bother him with your silly things for a month. It was just a simple picture, he doesn’t even wear his helmet anymore, you don’t understand why he has to make everything so difficult.

It’s not a good picture you admit. You would have liked to take several photos to have chosen the best but Kylo only accepted one. And when Kylo says something, you obey without protest. You’re hugging him close to you but he’s not smiling, he just stands there, serious as always. “Sorry for bothering you with my love samples” you whisper to the photo.

* * *

 

“Do you think I’m hideous?” you find Kylo looking at himself at a mirror. His wounds are almost healed but you can see he’ll have a notorious scar across his face.

“No, sir. I think …” you stop yourself before you say something you’d regret.

“You think what? Come on, say it” Kylo gives you a smile for the first time. He always achieves this, making you feel secure and protected, even if you’re on a dark lonely room.

“I think you’re beautiful” you say in a whisper, afraid of breaking whatever is borning between you two.

He gets closer to you, your forehead is almost touching his chest, you’re shaking too afraid to look at him but he takes your chin between his hand and exclaims “You’re not lying.”

“Never. Not to you” you say as an oath. Then he leans against you and kisses you. You’re sure you’re not worthy of receiving this kiss.

* * *

 

“No kisses. Just ride me” Kylo walks straight to the bed, he has already a hard on. Lately he doesn’t ask if you’re in the mood or involves in any kind of foreplay. Your body isn’t ready to take him but he must had a difficult day and he’s tired, so you always obey his cravings, trying to relieve some of the tension he must have.

“I love you” you tell him as you’re on top of him moving slowly. But it looks like his mind is somewhere else, with his eyes closed, trying to be as far as possible from you even though your bodies are connected.

 _“Please say you love me, please. Say you love me and I won’t do it”_ a dangerous thought that can give you away. But he’s not hearing your mind right now, too busy chasing his own pleasure. You’re just a hole to put his dick inside.

* * *

 

“I think I’m broke” he’s sitten on his bed. He called you in the middle of the night and you arrived quickly at his quarters, proud that he trusted you enough. You feel his pain as if it were yours. You would carry all his sorrows and failures if with that you would ensure he was happy.

You walk closer to him and you kneel, bowing to him. “Trust me your heart and I swear, I swear for my life Kylo, I’ll give it back to you fixed” you make the oath with all your faith. And he smiles at you so you think he must believe you.

* * *

 

It all started with little things. Little pieces of memories now lie scattered in your consciousness. You’re not sure if they’ll stop you or keeping you going when the time of what you’re going to do you comes.

* * *

 

“Can you do your hair in 3 buns?” Kylo asks one day as you’re eating dinner in silence. “I’m not very good with my hair” you say quietly. “Never mind. It would not look good in you” he stands up to leave you alone once again.

“I don’t need to explain shit to you. You’re nothing, you hear me? Nothing but a bed warmer that’s becoming a pain in my ass” Kylo says as he grabs you by your arm and slams you abruptly in bed.

You should have leave after the first insult but the love samples you craved so much always came after the insults. A kiss on the cheek, a long hug when he came from work, a message saying “I miss you”.

How could you leave him after all of that? You promised to fix his heart and you will fulfill your promise, even if in the process your own heart is destroyed. And then the conversations by himself. There’s no one around him, maybe he’s talking to his grandfather, or maybe he’s talking to … No, it can’t be… His words are intense. Dark. Passionate. You wonder if this was the breaking point or it was just the excuse for him to show his real self.

* * *

 

When the sex is over, not that it lasted too long, Kylo removes you from his body and gives you a new order “Give me a drink. That whisky from Naboo. Just two ice cubes. Try not to fuck it up this time”.

And this time you’re sure you won’t fuck it up. This time you will serve the drink careful not to spill a single drop. He’s already in the kitchen, looking for something to eat, funny how he said he wasn’t hungry.

You’re seconds away from making a decision that will change your life forever. This decision will leave you so deeply marked that you will never be the same.

“Kylo …” you offer him the glass with whisky and without saying thanks he takes a long gulp from it. He stares at you until his face starts to contort into confusion and then into pain. The glass falls to the floor and rolls near the fridge and his body is now on the floor.

“What the fuck did you do?” he’s trying to get up but he struggles like a cockroach that can’t flip.

This is the breaking point for you to show you real self. “I gave you your drink. Oh with a little of charon venom, well not a little, it was a lot actually” you explain him calm and patient.

“What?!” his eyes show that he’s shocked and his voice is strangled, a puddle of saliva forms at the corner of his mouth.

“It attacks your central nervous system destroying the nerve cells. Soon you’ll start feeling pain and having hallucinations. And then … you’ll die” you recite like a teacher in class. Kylo’s body convulses and he tries to get away from you. “I know, I know, why make your death slow? Well love, I think you deserve the best” you kneel at his side combing his beautiful dark hair. You could take a lock and keep it in a reliquary, that way a part of him will always be with you.

Kylo tries to hit you in your arm but fails miserably, his limbers no longer responding to him. “You fucking bitch. How? There were no traces of treason in your dumb hollow head” he spits with rage.

“For being the most powerful Force user in the galaxy you’re pretty stupid” you roll your eyes. “You were so used to my thoughts of adoration and submission that you no longer bothered to search further in my head. If you had, you would have found my plans”. You keep caressing his hair, giving him comfort as if you hadn’t been the one who poured the poison into the drink. “I was getting used to it, you know? To beg for a kiss, a touch, some of your love. I was such an idiot, being in a relationship without knowing exactly what you were feeling. Maybe if I had been bad with you, you would have taken me seriously”.

“They’re going to massacre you. Daring to kill Supreme Leader, daring to betray the First Order. They’ll torture you before letting you die. They’ll avenge me” he uses his last strength to threaten you. As if he were going to return from death to witness what he says, the idiot.

You slap him on the face but it’s nothing compared to the other pain his body is into. “And who exactly is going to do that, dumbass? Uh? You’re alone, Kylo. No one gives a shit about you. You killed your dad, your mom gave up on you, Hux, your allegedly big ally, hates you as much as I do. And Rey? Ha, that’s a good one. She doesn’t hate you only because you don’t mean anything to her”.

A single tear escapes from Kylo’s left eye, your words settling down in his dizzy mind. You’re right. On everything. The only girl who was able to love him and he destroyed her. Little by little everyday. And now he’s paying for the whole damage. You hurry to clean the tear before it falls down his face, if only you can encapsulate this tear just to prove Kylo Ren had a heart. Next you lean close to his ear to whisper "Goodbye, my love” and before leaving him alone with his agony you kiss him on the mouth. A goodbye kiss that felt like nothing in your mouth.

* * *

 

You direct your steps towards the main part of the ship. “I’m leaving. I already left my resignation letter in your desk” you announce when you find the General.

Hux examines you with his eyes for a moment, remembering the shy girl you were when you started working here. The woman standing in front of him is nothing like that girl he remembers. He’s aware of your relationship with Kylo, barely but he knows.

“Did your boyfriend finally get tired of you?” he asks with a hint of disgust in his voice. It’s not your persona that disgusts him, he just thinks anyone who is willing to interact with Kylo is out of their mind.

“Something like that” you smirk. In your head you make calculations of the credits you transferred to your account, courtesy of the First Order. Your devious smile becomes bigger knowing that probably you won’t need to work for the rest of your life. Just a small reward for being Kylo’s Ren punching bag.

“You’re welcome” you add. You’re peaceful knowing that Hux will make sure that no one will chase you for the assassination of the Supreme Leader. Once his absence is noticed and they go to look for him to their quarters and find his corpse in the floor, Hux will take the position of emperor of the galaxy. But right now he has no idea so he just questions you with his eyes confused.

“You’ll see and then you’ll thank me. I’m just saying it in advance” you try to clear it.

“Where are you going?” Hux changes the topic.

“I’ll figure it out later” you shrug and turn to take your new path. “This inferno has already bored me”.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a second part for this one on my mind but I'm not sure you'd like to read it.
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
